Harry Who and the Parallel World
by MadlyInLoveWithMusic
Summary: a crossover of HP and DW. Tokio Hotel also makes an appearance later on. Me and a group of friends are completely ordinary, until Voldemort becomes our headmaster, and we meet The Doctor. Read our cracktastic adventures as we travel and meet new people.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Who and the Parallel World

Disclaimer: I don't own HP, TW or DW. (Harry Potter, Torchwood, Doctor Who) I don't own Tokio Hotel, sadly. They appear later on in the story. (:

**CHAPTER 1**

It was an ordinary English day. The sky was slightly gray, covered with a thin layer of rain filled clouds. The only thing different was the fact that today was Children in Need day, meaning that all over England, people went into work and school in their own clothes.

"Oh great."I mutter.

School. At least it was a Friday. I rolled out of my bed and stumbled into the kitchen, rubbing blearily at my eyes. As soon as I have my daily dose of morning sugar (aka: a huge cup of sugar-filled Milo), I wake up. Sprinting back to my room I go through my usual morning rituals, and then pulled on the clothes I set out yesterday night, especially for this morning. When it comes to fashion and clothes, I like to be prepared.

20 minutes later I was sitting on the bus, hitching a ride to school.

"Yellow Jen!"

"Red Cara!"

Cara grins at me, showing off her pearly whites. Her long brown hair was down, but curled neatly into ringlets. My hair was in its normal state – black, long and layered with blue, green, red and white highlights.

I slide into the seat next to her, and turn to greet Lucy, who was sitting in the seat behind us. Lucy and I have been best friends since year 2, and now we're in year 12. We're like sisters. Non identical twin sisters, but still. Sisters.

Lucy has medium length, fluffy light brown hair. She wears purple glasses, and has baby blue eyes.

We jabber on about the latest gossip until we reach school, and once we reach school, we still talk.

Once it reaches break time, Lucy, Cara and I finally get a chance to meet up with the rest of our gang.

In the group there was;

Jen (me)- black, white, blue, red and green hair, violet eyes, pale skin and an active imagination. I'm the resident klutz.

Cara – dark brunette, brown eyes and a clever, witty streak.

Lucy – fluffy, light brown hair, blue eyes, wears glasses and loves learning.

Danielle (Danni)- Blonde, grey eyes, sporty and she's the musical genius.

Charlotte (Char or Lottie) –blonde hair, blue eyes, petite and the dating guru. Got a guy problem? She's you gal.

Somehow, despite all our arguments, tiffs and differences, we're amazingly close friends.

Heading off towards assembly, we gather together. Apparently, yesterday our headmaster quit suddenly. We now have a new head of school. Let's just hope that he's nicer than the last one.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Sitting down at the back of the hall, I raise an eyebrow at Lucy. Her dad's the bursar at the school, so she generally knows all the staff gossip.

She shrugs her shoulders at me.

Slightly shocked, I turn back towards the front of the hall.

Now, this is a surprise.

Once everyone is seated, year 7 through to year 13, our new headmaster takes centre stage.

There was a shocked silence.

Me, being me, let out a loud "WHAA?!?" right in the middle of the silence.

The guy standing up there looked like he'd stepped right out from a Harry Potter movie. He looked just like Voldemort, or as I call him, Moldyshorts.

Suddenly, he let out a loud, long bellow of laughter.

He's completely batty. Insane. Loony.

He pulled out a stick of wood and pointed it at our Music teacher, Mrs Langley.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

There was a flash of green light, and Mrs Langley collapsed.

Eep.

Better not anger this headmaster.

**NEXT DAY**

Walking into music class, I wondered who was going to be our new teacher. Turns out we had a reliever called Mr Smith for the day. His assistant, Harry, was carrying some papers out of an old blue telephone box placed randomly in the corner of the room.

Mr Smith was tall, wore a brown pinstripe suit and had messy brown hair. Harry had jet black hair and bright emerald green eyes.

We have Doctor Who and Harry Potter lookalikes as our latest teachers. Who's next? Madonna?

I snicker as I sit down at my desk.

Danni gives me a rather weird look, as if she doubted my sanity.

I just smirked at her.

What can I say? I'm a Slytherin at heart. Well, I'm not evil, but I am sarcastic and ambitious. There's nothing wrong with that.

The new Headmaster walked into the room, he was inspecting the first class of Mr Smith.

He stood and gawped as Harry shuffled out the telephone box dragging a big box of papers into the room.

"HARRY POTTER!"

"VOLDEMORT!" yelped Harry, shocked.

"Huh?" Cara exclaimed.

"Crucio!" Voldemort aimed his wand at Harry.

"Protego!"

The red curse bounced off the shield Harry created and missed Voldy by inches.

I decided to join in the fight, so I jumped on Voldemort as he was getting up, knocking him back down again.

Harry shot a spell at him, making him freeze.

"So much for being inconspicuous Harry." Mr Smith remarked.

He grinned sheepishly.

"We might as well introduce ourselves properly then, with our real names. Everyone, I am the Doctor, this is Harry Potter. Yes, we exist." Mr 'Smith' said loudly.

Cara had a fan girl moment.

"Ohmigod! Will you sign my shirt? Ohmigod! Yay!"

I stood up and attempted to calm Cara down. Luckily, this was one of those rare times when my attempts weren't futile.

"Eh, sorry." Cara said

"No problem. I know I'm brilliant." The Doctor grinned, and then he winked at Cara, reducing her brain to a pile of mush.

"Neh..."Cara said.

"Snap out of it, girl!" Lucy slapped Cara on the back of her head.

"Ouch!"

"Want a tissue to catch the drool?" Lottie remarked cheekily.

"Bah." Cara whacked the offending tissue away, scowling.

Harry shook his head. He probably thinks we're all crazy. Well, we are, but that's beside the point.

"For helping us get rid of Voldemort, how about you come on a trip with us, Jen? You can bring your friends with you if you want." Harry said, then turned towards the Doctor.

He nodded his head.

"Awesome!" I exclaim.

The girls and I skipped into the telephone box, now confirmed as the TARDIS.

Let the adventures begin!


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

After we stopped in the middle of a newly forming galaxy to chuck Voldemort outside and get rid of him, we hit some turbulence.

The Doctor was running around the central control panel of the TARDIS, pushing buttons and turning knobs, hitting the TARDIS with a mallet. The usual.

Harry, Danni, Char, Cara, Lucy and I were simply holding on for dear life.

I wonder how the Doctor kept his balance.

It was totally impossible for me. I had to sit down and hold on so I didn't fall over.

There was a loud thump, a big bang, a wheezing noise then the TARDIS lights went off and we were surrounded by darkness.

"Say 'aye' if you're conscious!" the Doctor called out from somewhere, I think he was on my left hand side.

A chorus of aye's answered him. We were all ok.

"Good. Everyone move back to the walls, I'm going to try to give us some light."

After about 5 minutes of working, the main lights came back on.

We all looked like we'd been dragged through a hedge backwards. Our clothes were wrinkled and we looked like we'd have bruises forming soon.

"Come on then, we should see where we've landed." Harry stood up and walked towards the TARDIS door.

"We're in London!" Harry yelled, looking mightily surprised.

Lucy also stepped outside.

"There's Zeppelins! London doesn't have Zeppelins!" She squawked, her eyebrows bunched up in confusion.

"Are we where I think we are?" I ask.

Now I was outside, the sunlight seemed blinding compared to the dull glow of the TARDIS console.

"I-I think so." The Doctor stammered, peering out into the busy streets, looking shocked.

"Go find Rose. Go." I pull the Doctor outside, and then started pushing him in a random direction.

"Jen, the Tyler Mansion is in the other direction." He pointed out, amused.

"Dang it." I do a 180 degree turn, and started pushing him in the opposite direction.

"Ok, I'm going!" He laughed setting off.

Everyone follows him. We all want to meet THE Rose Tyler.

See if she's as cool as she looks on TV.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

"JOHN!" An American voice is heard over the low murmuring of the voices around us on the street.

"John! God, I thought you were dead!"

We all gawp.

This was Captain Jack Harkness.

Mr I-flirt-with-everything-that-moves.

Jack hugs the Doctor, who was completely confused.

"Wait. You're not John." Jack loosened his grip on the Doctor, frowning slightly.

"Jack? Why are you hugging me? And yes, I'm not John. Who is John? Is that what my clone named himself?"

"YOU'RE THE DOCTOR!"

"Ah, yes?" The Doctor scratched his head, acting puzzled.

"ROSE!" Jack yelped, letting go of the Doctor and running off.

"Where?" The Doctor called after him.

"Follow me! She needs to know that you're here!"

"Stop a second! How did other-me die? How do you know me in this world?"

"You died in a car crash a few months ago, and I think I ought to know who my sister's boyfriend was."

"You have a sister?"

"Had a sister. She died with you in the crash."

"Oh. Sorry."

"Forget about it, Doctor. Come on."

Jack turned tail and started running again. The Doctor, me, Harry, Char, Danni, Cara and Lucy followed behind.

Soon, we reached a tall building at the centre of London.

"Welcome to Torchwood 1.5! Newly rebuilt and reformed after what happened 2 years ago. Please keep all body parts inside the invisible lift, thanks!"

"What?" Danni asked.

Then we began to rise up into the air, the ground dropping away from under our feet.

"Holy Cow!" Char exclaimed.

"Awesome!" Lucy smiled.

"I'm wearing a skirt!" Cara wailed.

"Here we are!" Jack said.

Through all our complaints and exclamations, we hadn't been concentrating on the ride.

Stepping through an archway on the 7th floor, we walked off the lift into Torchwood 1.5 for the first, and hopefully the last time.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

"Okey dokey, this way people!" Jack called out behind him, walking off into a maze of corridors.

After a few minutes of twisting and turning through halls that all looked the same, we arrived at a large wooden door with a sign on it proclaiming 'Rose Tyler, Co-Director of Torchwood 1.5'.

"Fancy place you got here." Harry said, gazing down the long hall at all the large oak or steel plated doors.

"Yup. Took us a fortune, but this place is back up and running even better than it was before." Jack answered Harry's unspoken question, then knocked on the door in front of us.

"Who is it?" A young sounding woman called from inside.

"It's Captain Jack and I have a few people with me you might want to meet. Just to warn you, you'll be in for a shock."

"Ok, bring them in Jack, if you think it's that important."

He pushed open the doors, then ushered us girls inside. The doctor came last, shuffling in behind us, his face pale.

Rose was sat at a sturdy looking desk facing a window. She was bent over a pile of paperwork, writing furiously on the paper.

"Who're y...ou? Doctor?" she whispered, her head turning towards us.

"Hi Rose." The Doctor licked his lips nervously.

"But...how? When?" Rose stammered.

"I got here about an hour ago. Not quite sure how. I was on my way to Hogwarts, to drop Harry here off, and we hit some turbulence. Next thing we know, we landed in the middle of Oxford Street, and there's Zeppelins in the sky." The Doctor babbled.

"Oh." Rose said.

The next thing we knew, Rose and the Doctor were hugging, and Rose was crying.

"You're back! You're here! Actually here!" Rose mumbled through her tears.

"I'm here." The Doctor reassured her.

"Aww! So sweet!"

That was Lucy, Cara and I in the background. We're all suckers for romance. We just had to ruin the moment.

Rose pulled away from the Doctor.

"Who're they? Did you really say you were going to Hogwarts before?"

"Yes, I am going to Hogwarts. It does exist. This is Harry Potter,"

Harry waves to Rose, who was looking like she was about to faint.

"Cara Novotny, Lucy Schofield, Charlotte Moore, Danielle Grace and Jenny Garrad."

"Hi!" we all say simultaneously, waving.

"Ah, hi."

"Want to come along? I mean, we have 7 in the TARDIS now, so we're getting a tad full, but still. You have family here now so I know you won't want to leave them behind but we need to go soon because the TARDIS needs to go and recharge so we only have twenty four hours."

The Doctor looks at his watch.

"Well, 22 hours and 37 minutes from now. What do you say?"

"Do you really need to ask?" Rose laughs.

Picking up a phone lying on her desk, Rose calls her secretary.

"Yes, I'm going. No, not on holiday. For goo-yes, I'm certain! Look, I need to go. I'm leaving. Can you have my resignation forms written up and sent in within the next twenty four hours? Yes? Thanks! You too. Hmm. Really? Wow. Bye!"

Rose hangs up.

"Now that's done, all I need to do is go home, pack and say bye." Rose said cheerily.

"Ha ha ha ha!" I started laughing.

I could guess what her mum's reaction to all this will be like. Jackie will slap The Doctor all the way to America and back. This will be funny to watch!


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

As we arrived at Tyler Manor, I was amazed. Manor indeed. More like Mansion! That place was huge. About 5 floors high, and made of what looks like sandstone, that house was worth a fortune.

Entering through the back door, we climbed up the stairs quietly, creeping past the bedroom doors. As we stopped outside Rose's room, she said,

"Doctor, Harry, stay out here on watch. The girls and I can go pack."

The boys nodded, so we stepped into Rose's room.

The walls were a soft baby blue, the rest of the room in similar shades. Rose grabbed 2 suitcases from her closet, and told us to start packing.

I never knew one person could have so much stuff.

Her wardrobe was 3 times as big as mine.

And people say I'm spoilt!

While we were packing, we got to know Rose a little better.

Turns out that she really is obsessed with chips.

Well, it's not as if I can talk, I'm just as bad when it comes to chocolate.

1 hour later, we were done.

Ugh.

I will never fold clothes again.

Ever.

Rose strode out of the bedroom, 2 suitcases in hand.

"Time to tell the family."

She walked apprehensively down the stairs.

"Jackie can't be that bad, can she?" Lucy whispered to me.

"Just wait and see. And get an icepack ready for the Doctor when he comes back from facing Jackie."

"That bad?" Danni said.

"Yes, that bad."

Lucy and Danni winced in sympathy.

Leaving the suitcases by the front door, all 8 of us walked into the living room.

Jackie was sitting there on the sofa, playing with Tony. According to Rose, Pete was still at work.

"Hi mum."

"Hi Rose. Hi Doctor."

"Hi Jackie." The Doctor was confused. No yelling, no slapping. Just calm acceptance.

"DOCTOR? WHAT IN THE BLAZES ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Jackie screeched, suddenly realising that he was there.

"Well, I –"

He was cut off as Jackie slapped him.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, ALIEN BOY? YOU THINK THAT YOU CAN JUST COME WALTZING BACK OVER HERE AND TAKE MY DAUGHTER AWAY AFTER YOU BROKE HER HEART? HOW DARE YOU!" The platinum blonde she-demon screamed, emphasizing the end of each sentence with yet another slap.

"Look, I didn't plan to come back here, it was an accident!"

"So now Rose isn't GOOD enough to bother searching for? SHE'S NOT WORTH IT, HMM?"

"What – no, that's not what I meant!"

"Well that's what it blooming sounded like!"

"I'm sorry, ok? I've tried nearly every single day to get back to Rose! I just meant that the one time I wasn't looking for a way here, I found one. Gosh woman!"

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?"

"I-" The Doctor was lost for words.

"Mum! Calm down! He didn't mean it!" Rose intervened, stopping the Doctor from becoming even more bruised.

"But-"

"No, mum. I've made my choice; I made it a long time ago. Now, I just want you to know that I'll miss you, okay? Give Pete my love, and make sure Tony hears about his big sister. Maybe sometime in the future, The Doctor will find a way I can visit, or get a message through. Or something like that."

"Fine." Jackie snapped, looking more subdued.

She launched herself at Rose.

"Love you, Rosie."

"You too mum."

Hugging her mother one last time, Rose gave a sad smile to Tony, who was too young to realise what was going on.

"Bye, little man. Take care of mum for me, okay?"

Tony nodded his head and happily babbled nonsense at Rose.

"Let's go."


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

BANG!

The TARDIS landed with a jolt, sending Char flying through the air to the other side of the control room.

I give a whoop and run out the door.

"HOGWARTS!" I yell, grinning triumphantly.

"Oops." I noticed we'd landed in the middle of a class.

We were in a darkish dungeon, old styled with stone walls and small windows. The class was staring at me. From the colours they were wearing, it was a Gryffindor and Slytherin class.

"Hi?" I wave, suddenly shy.

Harry stepped out from behind me.

"Hi guys! How's potions?" Harry smirked at his friends.

I notice Snape glowering at us from the front of the room.

"HARRY!" Hermione crowed, flinging her arms around Harry.

"You've been gone for 3 weeks now!"

"It's been 3 days for me. I'm gonna kill the Doctor."

"The who?"

"The Doctor. Hang on a second, I'll go get him."

Harry went back into the TARDIS.

As he went back in, all the girls (including Rose) came out.

"Snazzy place you got here, Snapey old boy!" Danni said, looking around at the damp, moss grown walls.

I can hear The Doctor and Harry arguing in the TARDIS. Its seems that Harry won the argument, as The Doctor walked out of the TARDIS sulking, whilst Harry was grinning.

Suddenly the door banged open.

"Snape! You're needed in Tom's class, he's cut his finger off again with a knife, and Madam Pomphrey is away today with her sister." A young looking woman called out from the now open doorway.

She had long black hair up in a pony tail, and chocolate brown skin.

"Class Dismissed." Snape called from the front of the classroom.

He strode down the aisle in between the tables and exited the room.

"Martha? What're you doing at Hogwarts?" The Doctor squawked, in shock.

"Who's Martha?" Rose asked.

"I used to travel with the Doctor. Who're you?"

"Rose. Rose Tyler."

"You're THE Rose Tyler? The doctor used to talk about you all the time."

The Doctor and Rose may have been oblivious to the jealousy radiating from Martha, but it seemed pretty obvious to me.

Heh.

I can't wait until the catfights begin.

If there are any, that is. You can never really tell in these situations.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

We've been here a week now.

Martha and Rose have had 3 yelling fights, Rose and The Doctor are together, Cara's dating Draco Malfoy, Danni is dating Harry, and I'm wondering how the heck Cara managed to persuade Draco to go good. Plus, Cara is a person who needs a steady relationship. Draco seems to be the kind of guy who has a new girl every week.

At least Danni and Cara are happy. I just wonder how it's going to work out when we have to go back home. They have school, and so do we. Plus we live on opposite sides of the country.

They'll have to work that one out amongst themselves.

Martha and Rose's little spats are very funny.

Martha basically repeats all her insults over and over again. I think her favourite insult is 'poor little chav.'

Rose is more creative. Much more creative.

They're a good source of entertainment.

Draco's actually a really nice guy. You'd think that he'd be cold, cruel and sarcastic, but he's a good person once you get to know him. He and Harry are now able to be around each other without cursing, fighting or yelling. It's a big improvement.

It's amazing what difference a girl can make, just by dating someone.

It's kind of sad that it's our last day at Hogwarts. So much has happened while we were here. We get to go to America now though, this should be fun. We're going to a League Baseball game, then to a concert. Not sure which concert, the Doctor won't tell us, but I know it's from a band on my iPod because I caught him looking at it earlier.

After saying goodbye to all the teachers and our new friends, we all crowded into the TARDIS. The Doctor said that Draco and Harry could come with us to the game and concert, but they said that they had to stay at school.

Well, Harry needed to stay to catch up. Draco wanted to stay so he could annoy Harry.

Typical, really.

After getting ready in the TARDIS wardrobe room, we set off to the baseball game, America in 1997. Yay for The Doctor's time travelling TARDIS.

As we arrived at the game, The Doctor and Rose went off to get some food while the rest of us went up to the grandstand and got us some good seats.

I think the Doctor was the only one of us who has seen baseball live before, he's definitely the only one in our group who knows all the rules and guidelines of the game. We other people have no idea what's going on normally!

The Doctor and Rose soon came back to us, arms full of fizzy drinks, chips, hotdogs and sweets. I have no idea how we're going to eat that much food in a few hours.

They sat down, and 10 minutes later, the game began.

After an hour of booing, cheering and jumping up and down, it was finally half time. Turns out we'd landed 1 week from Valentine's Day, so they were doing a special thing where they put a photo of a couple in the crowd on a big screen in full view of the stadium, and they had to kiss.

So, being them, the Doctor and Rose had the unfortunate luck to have their photo put on the screen.

The Doctor took Rose's chin in his hand, tilted her blushing face up to his and kissed her sweetly on the lips.

Sitting behind them, Char and I cheered silently and hi fived.

Finally!

Once half time was over, we came back from stretching our legs and sat back down in our seats.

Cara and I were bouncing in our seats because of sugar overload for the last half of the game.

We were jabbering away at the top of our voices, completely disregarding our surroundings.

Once it ended and we were once again in the TARDIS, the Doctor announced

"We're going to a Tokio Hotel concert. You have 2 hours to get ready, starting NOW!"

"ONLY 2 HOURS?" Cara, Char and I screech, running towards the wardrobe room.

"So it seems." Lucy commented drily, answering our rhetorical question.

1 hour later, I finally decided what to wear and had my outfit on. Poor Cara was being indecisive as ever, and was still unsure. Lucy and Danni pulled out and put on one of the first things that they found, while Char was struggling to get into a pair of jeans two sizes too small for her.

Smiling as I started on my hair, I knew we'd be having a great night.

Finally ready, I made a final check of things I needed.

Converse shoes – check

Super skinny ripped jeans – check

Awesome top – check

Eyeliner – check

Lip gloss – check.

All ready to go.

I look ever at the others to see how they're doing.

Rose was ready and standing in the doorway, checking her watch occasionally. Danni was ready, so was Lucy and Char. Cara was in the middle of tying her shoelaces.

Looking up after tying the last knot Cara says "Ready? Yes? Let's go!"


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

Arriving in a deserted alley, the Doctor says "The actual place is about 10 minutes walk away, this is just our parking space. Shall we set off?"

"Just how early are we, Doctor?" Danni questions.

"Err....about 5 hours."

"What!" Lucy squawked. "5 whole hours? What are we going to do for 5 hours?"

"Shopping?" The Doctor answers her hesitantly.

Pointing towards the end of the alley, we see a row of high street shops.

"But we haven't got any money." Cara says, disappointed.

"That, my dear, is what a sonic screwdriver is for!" I say melodramatically, throwing my arms up in the air.

"Thanks for stealing my line." The Doctor mutters.

"No problem."

Once we were on the high street, I rushed towards the shops.

"Hot Topic, oh how I love thee." Squealing, I run into the shop, and into a person.

"Oh gosh, I'm so sorry!" I gasp from my position on the floor.

"No problem." An accented voice answers me.

He sounds German I muse to myself in my mind. Shaking my head, I raise my eyes and see who I ran into.

Extending a hand to me, he says "Need some help up?"

I accept his hand, and pull myself up onto my feet.

"T-thanks." I stutter, slightly star-struck.

This was the lead singer of Tokio Hotel! I was meeting Bill Kaulitz! Yay!

I was squealing to myself in my mind.

"Jen! Wait up; you know I'm a slow runner!" Danni ran up to my side, panting slightly. "The others have gone into the bookshop down the street."

"Bookshop? When there's a Hot Topic nearby?" I say, aghast.

"Yeah."

"My friends are all geeks." I shake my head in amusement.

"We are? That's nice to know." Char snickered as she walked into the shop and up to a rack of jeans nearby.

"Well, the others are." I amend myself.

"How many more of you are there?" Bill asks.

I'd completely forgotten about him. He was still standing where he was a minute ago, now with his arms folded.

"Sorry. This is Danni, I'm Jen and the shopaholic over there is Charlotte but we call her Char. We've also got Rose, Lucy, Cara and John, but everyone calls him The Doctor. It's an inside joke." I try to give a legitimate reason as to why we call The Doctor 'The Doctor' so Bill doesn't think that we're too weird. The Doctor's undercover name is John Smith. He's not very inventive.

"I guess you're coming to the concert?" Bill says, looking at the Tokio Hotel t-shirt that Charlotte was wearing.

"How'd you guess?" I say dryly.

I had the Tokio Hotel insignia on my jeans, Char had a Tokio Hotel top on, and Danni had a jacket with their insignia on the back.

Nah, we're wearing it all for kicks.

I look around to try and find Char. I see her talking with Tom, Bill's brother, ever so obviously flirting. She never seems to stop.

I start shopping in earnest, since we don't have a limit to the amount we can buy. Bill starts to talk to me since his brother is still hitting on my friend, and we end up wasting about two hours in one shop flirting, shopping or talking.

After a while Lucy, Cara and the others walk in. They're with the other members of Tokio Hotel. Lucy is arm in arm with Gustav while The Doctor, Rose, Cara and Georg are in deep conversation about something, most probably a book.

Tom comes up to us, winking at Char over his shoulder.

"We need to go so we'll be in time for the sound checks at the Roxy." Tom said to his twin.

"Okay then. See you around." Bill said to me, giving me a quick peck on the cheek.

He walked to the front of the shop, and giving me a small wave, he walked away.

"Later." Tom spoke, giving Char a suave grin.

The rest of the band followed Bills lead, said goodbye and walked out of the shop.

I stood there dumbly for a moment, and then started squealing.

"HE KISSED ME!!" I shrieked, jumping up and down on the spot.

"So we saw." Cara said.

"TOM GAVE ME BACKSTAGE TICKETS!" Char announced.

Lucy, Char and I start shrieking.

I stopped suddenly as I saw all the people in the shop staring at us, one girl was giving me a particularly creepy look.

"Well, we've got about half an hour before we need to go to the stadium. What now?


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

We're at the concert now. We ended up walking around randomly for half an hour before coming to the Roxy Stadium where the concert is being held.

Now with our new tickets, we're on the front row seats, and will meet the guys again later on after the show.

I hear a few twangs of electric guitar, and the curtains on the stage sweep away to the sides. I can tell by the first few bars of the music that the first song is 'Ready, Set, Go!'

I listen to the lyrics Bill is singing;

"Too young to live a lie,

Look into my eyes,

Ready set go it's time to run,

The sky is changing, we are one,

Together we can make it while the world is crashing down,

Don't you turn around."

This was one of my favourite songs by the band.

After 2 hours of jumping around and singing, I was exhausted. How on earth can the guys do this all the time under those stage lights?

The last song has ended by now, it was their latest and most popular song 'Automatic'. Everyone else starts to leave so I make my way to the front with my friends, heading towards the VIP door. After showing the guards our passes we were allowed in. There were 3 other girls with my group, they'd all payed a fortune for those tickets. I guess knowing the band has its perks. Free backstage passes!

The other girls were bouncing up and down, squealing their heads off. Just I was getting annoyed enough to hit them, Bill, Tom, Georg and Gustav came through a side door into the room we were waiting in.

Tom slid into a seat beside Char and just like they did before, they started flirting. Bill sat himself in the seat next to me.

"They're at it again." I say, smothering my giggles. "Bet you $5 they're together by the time we leave."

"I'm not going to take that bet, I know that I'll lose."Bill said, laughing with me.

Cara was talking with Lucy and Gustav, who looked oddly close.

"Do you think there's something that Lucy and Gustav aren't telling us?" I say loudly to Bill, purposely making my voice loud enough for them to hear.

Lucy blushed and Gustav smiled.

"I asked Lucy out this morning when we were talking in the bookstore. She said yes." Gustav explained.

"And you never told me?" I squawk at Lucy.

"We wanted to see your reaction when you all found out." Lucy smirked.

I realise then that I'd fallen out of my seat in shock. I scrambled back into my seat with a sheepish grin.

"What is it with you and falling over?" Georg says, speaking up.

"It's not like I can help it." I mutter sullenly.

Changing the subject, I call over to Tom, "You asked her out yet?"

"Yep." Tom calls back, his arm now around Char's shoulder.

The other 3 girls in the room seemed to wake up from their shock of Tokio Hotel knowing us. They all crowded around Bill, asking for his autograph, completely blocking me out.

5 minutes later we had to go. Bill had been hounded by the fan girls for the rest of the time, so we didn't get to speak. Tom, Char, Lucy and Gustav just talked to each other, and Georg was talking to Rose, Cara and The Doctor.

Just as I was slipping out the door, Bill gave me a quick message.

"Sorry we didn't get to talk more." He whispered. "Meet me outside the Roxy in half an hour."

"'Kay." I whisper back.

Half an hour later saw me at the Roxy doors.

Bill came up behind me, wearing plain clothes with his hair flat, no longer spiked up.

"Hiya. Sorry about earlier."

"It's ok. You couldn't exactly help it."

"Still." Bill gave a small shrug. "Walk with me?"

"Sure."

We set off down the street, shops on either side of us, cars speeding down the road.

"I know we don't know each other that well, and I don't mind if you say no, but will you go out with me?" Bill rambled, speaking almost too fast for me to understand.

" Ok."

"Oh, well that's ok, I understand that you don't want too – wait, what?"

"I said ok." I was laughing at this point.

"Really?"

In answer I just rolled my eyes and slid my hand into his. He had a small, proud smile on his face.

3 years later we're still together, and Bill proposes.

Hopefully, I'll get my fairytale ending after all.


	11. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE – 10 YEARS LATER**

Rose and the Doctor

Not much has changed for Rose and the Doctor. Apparently they have found something that can extend the human life span, and the last time I saw Rose she said she was 34, though she still looked 20, so it must work. They still do what they normally do – travel time and space, saving the universe one planet at a time. As time goes on, I don't think anything more will change. These two don't tend to do things differently or change things dramatically often.

Danni and Harry Potter

These two somehow managed to get over the problem of living so far apart, and stayed together. They got married 8 years ago when Danni was 19 and Harry was 20. They've adopted a pair of African twins called Tyler and Pippa, who are now age 3.

Cara and Draco Malfoy

Cara and Draco are an oddly romantic couple. You wouldn't think that Draco was a sweet, romantic kind of guy, but it seems that he is. He proposed 5 years ago, and they got married a year after that then had a child two years after that. Their baby girl is called Ellie Arianne Malfoy, she is turning 3 in a few weeks. Cara was 2 when she married Draco, who was 23.

Lucy and Gustav Shlafer

Lucy and Gustav took a while to get engaged, and they only tied the knot 2 years ago, after 5 years of being engaged. Lucy was 25 then, Gustav was 28. Lucy's 4 months pregnant with twins. She says that she has no idea what to call them. Probably will be something along the lines of Alice or Chloe if they're girls, Edmund or Oliver if they're boys.

Charlotte and Tom Kaulitz

Char and Tom are the longest wedded couple, as they've been married for about 9 years now. Everyone was shocked that Tom was settling down with a girl after dating her for a year and a half. In fact, everyone was surprised that Tom had the same girlfriend for a year and a half as he was the type of guy who had a new girl every month or so. They got married when Char was 18 and Tom was 21. They now have 3 kids – Annie, who is 7, Lucas, who is 4 and little baby Jason who turns one next week.

Jen (me) and Bill Kaulitz

Bill and I started dating soon after we met in Hot Topic 10 years ago. We were married 7 years ago when I was 20 and Bill was 23. We have 2 children. Charles, our eldest, is 6 and Azura, the baby of the family, turned 3 last month.

We've done a lot in 10 years, and in such a short amount of time, your life can change for the best or the worst, completely tipped upside down. I've lived my life so far as well as I could, and that's all I can really do. I can only guess what surprises the future will bring, though I hope what will happen is as good as what has happened so far.

But judging on what I have now, I've got my happy ending.


End file.
